Something Has Got to Give  Russian Vesion
by 7troublesome
Summary: Молоды. Одиноки. Чертовски умны. Красивы. Оба в депрессии. Почему? Офисная жизнь никогда не была легкой, а тут еще неприятности с машиной. Тем более, как спокойно выдержать, когда тобой руководит такой привлекательный босс? Что-то должно уступить…
1. Chapter 1

Название: **Something Has Got to Give**

Автор (Переводчик): **Pism04****67**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: **[undertaker]**

Пейринг: Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: юмор/романс

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора (****Officially****given****by****Pism****0467 – ****many****thanks****, ****dear****!)**

**Дисклеймер автора**: Не владею _Наруто_ или другими его героями. Также не зарабатываю денег, когда пишу фики.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.

**Ссылка на оригинал**: http:/ наруто. адалтфанфикшн dot net / ?no равно 600101206

**Саммари**: Молоды. Одиноки. Чертовски умны. Красивы. Оба в депрессии. Почему? Офисная жизнь никогда не была легкой, а тут еще неприятности с машиной. Тем более, как спокойно выдержать, когда тобой руководит такой привлекательный босс? Что-то должно уступить…

**Примечание переводчика**: сегодня я со всей радостью представляю **Pism0467** - автора моих любимых фиков KINDRED и Constractive Possession. Их фики написаны в такой чудесной манере, что от них бывает трудно оторваться! Проработка диалогов, описания и особенно юмор большинства ее историй – неподражаемы! Именно с ее легкой руки я поверила, что два гения вместе – это более, чем круто! А два гения полицейских – просто бьют все рекорды. И сегодня представляю этих двух гениев в новой офисной обстановке – Нара Шикамару и Хьюга Неджи! Прошу!

**Предупреждение для этой части**: Да, Хьюга вызывает самое лучшее в людях… Особенно в Роке Ли

**Что-то должно уступить – 1/2**

_Италиком отмечены мысли персонажей._

- Черт! – решительно выразился Хьюга Неджи, когда закрыл свой сотовый телефон и положил его на стол.

Он отвез свою машину на автосервис днем раньше, надеясь, что сможет ее забрать в конце дня. Он не ожидал, что ему скажут, что машина требует ремонта и что ему придется оставить ее в мастерской на техосмотр. Затем сегодня ему позвонили из мастерской, чтобы сообщить, что он будет в разлуке со своей малышкой еще три дня, и, вдобавок, что ремонт ему обойдется в колоссальную сумму: 1150 долларов. Да это просто вымогательство! Неджи знал, что он мог бы отвезти машину в другую мастерскую на техосмотр, но тогда он был бы еще больше времени в разлуке со своей машиной, со своей малышкой, со своей самой ценной собственностью.

Твою мать! За последние три недели _ничто_ не шло гладко в жизни Хьюги. Работа стала напоминать полосу препятствий. Друзья в последнее время пробрасывали его в угоду своим другим интересам, а он был на ножах с Гаарой, своей обычной «попкой по вызову». Все вызывало стресс, и не было никакой отдушины. Слово «фрустрация» даже и близко не могло описать то состояние, в котором он сейчас пребывал.

Неджи убрал прядь каштановых волос за ухо и вздохнул. Он разберется с этой проблемой точно так же, как он справлялся и с другими: он будет сидеть в офисе, периодически выкрикивая непристойности и тягая себя за волосы перед тем, как отправиться в туалет подрочить в одной из кабинок. Потом он пойдет поесть чего-нибудь абсолютно не имеющего пищевой ценности на обед, а затем вернется за свой стол, чтобы снова обходить еще больше глупых препятствий. Потом он поедет домой, съест что-нибудь еще, опять не имеющее пищевой ценности, на ужин, а на десерт снова будет дрочить в душе. Затем отправится в постель. Один.

Его жизнь не должна быть такой.

Он встал из-за стола и вышел из своего кабинета со вздохом, намереваясь побить свой рекорд по мастурбации и надеясь, что хотя бы это он сможет назвать успехом.

Он не заметил пару ленивых глаз, отслеживающих каждое его движение.

Шикамару наблюдал, как его супервизор вышел из своего кабинета, прошел мимо его кабинки, без сомнения направляясь в туалет, чтобы помастурбировать в первый раз за день.

Шика посмотрел на часы, отмечая про себя время. Обычно Неджи так рано не начинал. Должно быть, дела пошли наперекосяк больше, чем обычно.

Он покачал головой. Ему было жаль своего босса. Вот он - этот сексуальный, умный, одинокий, бездетный парень, с таким шикарным внешним видом фотомодели, за который другие готовы были бы убить, и в течение, по крайней мере, последних двух недель, он ходит с таким видом, словно у него над головой постоянно увеличивающаяся черная туча.

Шикамару знал, что работа – самая маленькая часть из его проблем. В последнее время их босс, казалось, вышел на путь, совершенно противоречащий какой-либо логике, напрашиваясь на все, что угодно, начиная от забавного до странного и полностью невозможного. Это вело Неджи, как менеджера, к медленному, но верному сумасшествию.

Он удивлялся, почему Неджи продолжает использовать метод избавления от стресса, который определенно больше для него не работает.

О чем думает Неджи, когда мастурбирует? Он когда-либо спит с кем-нибудь? Шикамару было любопытно. Он подозревал, что Неджи был, по крайней мере, бисексуалом, благодаря тем подсказкам, которые подбрасывал его босс во время случайных разговоров, и благодаря определенным склонностям, которые подхватывают, только когда не являются сугубо гетеро.

Шикамару определенно попадал в эту категорию.

Шикамару более чем влекло к его боссу, однако он это никогда не показывал. Романы на рабочем месте были явным «ай-яй-яй» в его кодексе. Кроме того, за последний год, что они работали вместе, он никогда не получал и намека на то, что Неджи заинтересован.

Слишком плохо. Шикамару с радостью бы помог Неджи снять напряжение.

Сигнал поступившего на почту письма отвлек Шикамару от его мыслей. Он открыл электронную почту и стал читать. Хаку - один из его коллег - организовывал небольшой междусобойчик.

Шика посмотрел на длинноногого брюнета с короткой стрижкой, что сидел напротив него и работал вместе с ним в кабинке.

- Забуза, - позвал он.

Его коллега поднял голову от своего монитора, вопросительно сдвинув брови.

- Хаку организует маленькую встречу после работы. Ты в доле? – спросил Шикамару.

Забуза кивнул с некоторым сомнением. Хаку послал приглашение, и Шикамару сразу его принял. Это был явно не бином Ньютона. Кроме того, у него не было массы дел, которыми он мог бы заняться после работы.

- Круто, - ответил Шикамару, улыбаясь.

Если Забуза собирался там быть, это означало, что Шикамару мог пить, сколько влезет. Он знал, если потребуется, его друг доставит его домой в безопасности.

- Куда идем на этот раз? – спросил Рок Ли, другой коллега, кто также получил приглашение.

- Никуда ты не пойдешь, - ответила Тен-Тен - коллега, что сидела в одной из кабинок напротив. – В последний раз, когда ты пил с нами, мы все провели ночь в полицейском участке.

- Я уже говорил тебе, что это просто случайность! – с досадой ответил Ли. – Я забыл, что в тот день до этого принял лекарство.

Тен-Тен фыркнула.

- Пусть это всем нам послужит уроком, чтобы мы никогда не мешали риталин с алкоголем, - насмешливо произнесла она.

Шикамару с Забузой рассмеялись.

Ли скрестил руки на груди.

- Очень смешно, Тен-Тен, - ответил он. – Ты явно жалеешь об упущенном шансе поучаствовать в этой комедии.

- Ты злишься потому, что я – права, - ответила она.

_Сука_.

Рок Ли молча надулся. Тен-Тен была роскошной молодой девушкой – инженером по софту, но она также была той настоящей нахалкой, что дразнила его со дня их самой первой встречи. Это неприятно напоминало Ли его школьные годы.

Он знал, в чем проблема, все это знали. И скоро, в один из дней он затащит ее в какое-нибудь уединенное место для разрешения этой проблемы.

- Ребята, вы хотите снова пойти в «Патерсонс»? – спросил Шикамару в воздух.

Забуза быстро кивнул, ему было все равно куда.

- В тот бар, что напротив академии, где напиваются все студенты первых курсов? – спросила Тен-Тен, корча гримасу.

- Это потому что их «час счастливых скидок» - лучший в городе, - ответил Шикамару. – Где еще ты получишь местное пиво за пятьдесят центов вместе с жареными креветками и все это в течение целых двух часов!

- Ладно, но я беру с собой газовый баллончик, - сказала ему Тен-Тен. – А вам, ребята придется держаться поближе. Шансы упиться вусмерть и смешать медикаменты с алкоголем безмерно возрастают, особенно в месте, где подают пиво за пятьдесят центов в течение двух часов!

- Прикрытие тебе обеспечено, Тен-Тен, - сказал Забуза, и Тен-Тен кивнула в знак понимания.

Забуза был их самопровозглашенным «все-в-одном-флаконе»: вышибалой, телохранителем и отделом по работе с жалобами. Если у кого-то были проблемы с их группой после междусобойчиков, он был именно тем, с кем приходилось разговаривать про это в первую очередь. Шесть футов три дюйма с сильным плотным телосложением благодаря занятиям борьбой в бытность в колледже: все жалобы обычно разрешались Забузой довольно быстро, и всегда в их пользу.

- Рок Ли, тебя подвезти? – услышал Неджи вопрос Шикамару.

Неджи появился из туалета еще более подавленный тем, что не завалил свой персональный рекорд (без намека на игру слов) и подслушал, как его команда договаривается о планах на вечер.

Как он им завидовал! Его сверстники уже разбились по парам и теперь были слишком заняты, занимаясь «совместными делами», чтобы проводить с ним время. Сволочи.

Он _мог бы_ к ним присоединиться. Он, в конце концов, был всего на пару лет старше всех, с кем работал. Рабочая бюрократия влияла на них всех, поэтому если бы он решил порыдать за бутылкой пива, то он смог бы списать и оправдать это как командообразующее мероприятие.

Кроме того, у него был бзик на Шикамару. Это был красавец с острым умом, задницей, словно высеченной из мрамора! С таким он с _радостью_ попытал бы счастья…

К несчастью, хотя Неджи был достаточно уверен в том, что они с Шикамару болеют за одну команду, он никогда не видел никакого знака заинтересованности от младшего парня.

Оно и к лучшему. Неджи – босс Шикамару, а забавляться с подчиненными было просто безумием.

Неджи прошел мимо кабинок, где сидели его подчиненные, назад в свой кабинет, раздумывая, какое же препятствие его ждет следующим.

И снова он не заметил пару ленивых глаз,отслеживающих каждое его движение.

Шикамару посмотрел на часы. В этот раз мастурбация у Неджи заняла гораздо больше времени.

Ну, серьезно, как такой, как Неджи, мог быть настолько подавленным?

Неджи услышал знакомые звуки: его команда покидала офис, т.к. рабочий день подошел к концу.

Он вздохнул, решительно настроившись игнорировать свое страстное желание и сфокусироваться на том, чтобы завершить оставшиеся дела.

Неджи глядел в монитор, бешено набирая мейл, когда он услышал тихий стук в дверь своего кабинета.

Он оторвал взгляд от монитора и обнаружил Шикамару и Рока Ли, что стояли на пороге. Он мог бы поклясться, что брови худощавого парня фактически двигались.

- Да, - строго ответил он, надеясь не выдать своей взволнованности.

- Ну, - начал Шикамару, - мы небольшим составом собираемся в «Паттерсонс» на площади Каге на их «час счастливых скидок». Вы хотели бы к нам присоединиться?

_- Хотел бы я?_ – спросил Неджи сам у себя.- _Могу поспорить на твою сладкую попку, что хотел бы. Я бы хотел прийти, усесться рядом с тобой и бесстыдно тебя лапать, одновременно говоря тебе все, что угодно, лишь бы это дало мне шанс затащить тебя ко мне домой и позволило нагнуть тебя на моей мебели пару-тройку раз_.

- Не могу, - отрезал он вместо этого, подавляя свои чувства. – У меня есть работа. Но, спасибо, что предложили.

Он приклеил откровенно фальшивую улыбку на лицо прежде, чем снова вернуться к мейлу на мониторе.

Это к лучшему.

- Ну, если передумаете, Вы знаете, где нас найти, - проговорил Шикамару.

Неджи не ответил, что вовсе не удивило ни одного из парней.

Рок Ли взглянул на Шикамару. Даже если на все прошлые их приглашения они получали тот же ответ, Ли убедил своего коллегу пригласить босса пойти вместе с ними после того, как Шикамару заметил, насколько расстроенным казался их босс.

Шикамару не казался разочарованным, пока они уходили прочь, но Рок Ли знал, что это не так. Даже если Шикамару и словом не обмолвился об этом, Ли знал, что его друг и коллега скрывал тайную страсть к их менеджеру с того самого дня, как парень пришел работать в компанию.

Это был танец безответных чувств, и Року Ли они были очень хорошо известны.

Переместившаяся тень на стене, наконец, заставила Неджи поднять голову от монитора. К этому времени часы на его рабочем столе показывали шесть вечера. Он успел все, что мог сделать за день. Было самое время вызвать необходимое такси, отправиться домой за обанкротившимся по питательности ужином и поприветствовать пяти-пальцевым салютом свое одиночество.

Эта мысль заставила его застонать.

Неджи захотелось себе врезать. Его команда протянула ему руку – приглашение выпить с ними сегодня вечером – лично, ни больше, ни меньше! Он мог считать это успехом, возможно, единственным за все эти три недели. Конечно, он будет проклинать себя веки вечные за то, что отказал им.

Он проделал свою обычную рутинную работу по сохранению файлов, закрыл все приложения и выключил компьютер. Собрал свои вещи и, на тяжелых ногах, покинул здание.

Пока Неджи ждал такси, он обдумывал планы на вечер. Он мог проглотить свою гордость и позвонить Гааре. Прошло уже три недели, как они виделись в последний раз, и – господь свидетель - Неджи нуждался в сексе.

К несчастью, их последний разговор был достаточно неприятным. После этого Неджи был уверен, что даже самая унизительная просьба о прощении не даст ему шанс на получение секса. Гаара вряд ли был типом, что будет сидеть дома из-за недостатка компании.

Самое странное, что таким не был и Неджи. По крайней мере, он так думал.

Так почему он отправлялся домой в полном одиночестве?

Он был молод, умен, хорошо выглядел, не был обременен отношениями и хорошо зарабатывал. Ему надо было бы развлекаться, находиться в толпе, наслаждаться жизнью. С каких это пор он стал таким озлобленным неудачником?

Неджи был потрясен открытием: единственные вещи, которые он с нетерпением ждал, были его машина и ежедневные сессии по мастурбации. А теперь у него даже не было машины! Он был готов поспорить, что этот чертов механик разводит его на ненужный ремонт. Ему так хотелось промаршировать к засранцу прямо сейчас, выхватить ключи от машины и послать его на хрен! Точно! Потом, он бы забрался в машину, его драгоценную малышку с шикарным интерьером, сделанным по индивидуальному заказу, и отправился туда, где сейчас была его команда, вытащил этого Шикамару наружу как неандерталец, кинул его в машину, отвез его к себе домой и трахал его раком до рассвета!

А потом…

Неджи потряс головой. Что это он делал? Как он позволил своей молодой жизни стать этой долгой изнурительной чередой «не могу» и «должен»?

Скрип тормозов вывел Неджи из задумчивости. Он открыл заднюю дверцу машины и залез внутрь.

- Куда едем? – спросил водитель.

Неджи сделал паузу, думая о том, что самое время снова добавить несколько «могу» и «хочу».

Он взглянул на водителя.

- В «Патерсонс», что на площади Каге, - услышал он свой голос.

Паб «Патерсонс» уже находился на полпути к превращению в дурдом, когда туда зашел Неджи. Он встал возле двери и сканировал толпу на предмет знакомых лиц. Не нашел ни одного. Куда они делись?

Он решил пройти немного дальше и посмотреть. Он был в курсе любопытных взглядов, обращенных к нему как от мужчин, так и от женщин. _Бросьте, вы ведь наверняка уже видели мужчину с такими длинными волосами, как у меня, да еще и в галстуке!_

Ему показалось, что он увидел в толпе кого-то похожего на коллегу по работе. Он начал двигаться в этом направлении, чтобы убедиться в этом, как кто-то другой встал у него на пути, загораживая дорогу.

- Ну, привет! – послышалось по-дурацки счастливое приветствие. Молоденькая девушка с волнистыми темными волосами до плеч и голубыми глазами прижимала бутылку пива к своему плечу и стояла перед Неджи, улыбаясь. От взгляда Неджи не ускользнули капельки пота на ее лице: она уже была практически пьяна в доску, а было всего семь вечера.

- Если ищешь местечко, одно есть вон там, - предложила она, жестом указывая на столик рядом с ней, где, судя по возрасту, сидели вперемешку студенты начальных курсов.

Неджи проследил за жестом и нахмурился. Они все ему призывно улыбались.

_Серьезно, какого черта им от него надо?_

- Извините, у меня другие планы, - ответил он ей. _Например, написать свое имя офисным маркером через всю попку одного конкретного софт-инженера_.

- Ты уверен, что мы не заставим тебя передумать? – настойчиво спросила она громким голосом, выдвигая вперед свою грудь для выразительности.

Фактически, Неджи заметно побелел. Он просто не мог поверить в увиденное. Он не мог поверить, что женщина была на такое способна. Сколько же ей пришлось выпить?

Неджи открыл рот, чтобы проинформировать девушку, что он, вероятно, делает минет лучше нее, как кто-то за его спиной заговорил.

- Он занят, - заявил громогласный голос над его головой в не допускающей возражений манере.

Молодая женщина посмотрела вверх. То же самое сделали ее товарищи за столом.

Медленно, когда улеглась его дрожь, Неджи посмотрел через плечо.

Там стоял Момочи Забуза. Забуза. Тот самый Забуза - горячий софт-инженер из его команды, что почти не говорил и был сложен как красное дерево, тот самый, что всегда сидел рядом с Шикамару во время их командных совещаний. Тот самый, кого, как ему показалось, он однажды застукал на парковке рядом с офисом во время обеденного перерыва, флиртующим с Хаку, этим маленьким женоподобным парнишкой из финансового отдела.

Что у _него_ за история? Неджи не принял бы его даже за отдаленно интересующегося бисексуальностью. Конечно, Забуза едва ли делал нечто, что бы давало хоть малейший намек на что-либо. Кроме… он все время сидел рядом с Шикамару во время совещаний.

Были ли они с Шикамару больше, чем просто коллеги?

Неджи приклеил на лицо еще одну явно фальшивую улыбку для Забузы, который совершенно не выглядел удивленным, видя его в пабе. Но опять таки, весьма вероятно, удивления не было в арсенале его эмоций.

- Мы сидим вон там, - проинформировал он Неджи, кивком указывая в направлении их столика.

_Спасен. Удача!_

Неджи посмотрел на девушку.

- Извините, - сказал он перед тем, как повернуться и отправиться за Забузой через толпу.

Неджи подошел к их столику уверенным шагом. Забуза прошел вперед и сел. А он остановился, ощущая на себе взгляды всех присутствующих за столом.

Внутренний голос подсказал ему, что надо поприветствовать его команду.

- Всем привет, - проговорил он, фальшиво улыбаясь.

Забуза, Шикамару и Рок Ли сидели на одной стороне стола, в то время как Хаку и Тен-Тен сидели напротив них на другой. Стол уже мог похвастаться наличием нескольких бутылок и пустых тарелок.

- Присаживайтесь! – пригласил Хаку, передвигаясь вправо, чтобы дать место Неджи.

Неджи посмотрел на него и понял, что тот кто-то, кого он увидел в толпе, и был Хаку.

- Спасибо, - ответил Неджи и сел, нервно прочищая горло.

- Мы рады, что Вам удалось приехать, - сказал Шикамару с улыбкой.

Глаза Неджи встретились с глазами Шикамару, и первый был ошеломлен. Младший по возрасту, парень выглядел таким расслабленным, когда сидел здесь с бутылкой пива в руке. Неджи наслаждался тем, как светотражался от небольшого колечка в левом ухе Шикамару. Это вызывало у Неджи желание укусить чертову сережку. Она выглядела чертовски аппетитно.

Именно тогда Неджи осознал, что Забуза и Шикамару сидят вместе. Снова.

_Черт возьми._

- Спасибо, что вы меня пригласили, - проговорил Неджи и отвел взгляд, надеясь, что выражение его лица не выдаст его разочарования.

Звук еще полной бутылки пива, поставленной перед ним, заставил его поднять глаза.

- Для начала, - сказал ему Забуза.

Неджи кивнул, нервно потирая ладони под столом.

– Ах, да. Спасибо.

- Местное пиво по пятьдесят центов за бутылку, а еще жареные креветки и куриные крылышки до семи, - добавила Тен-Тен.

- Нам надо заказать еще, - заявил Шикамару, - уже почти семь.

Без единого слова Забуза поднялся и направился к стойке.

Неджи бросил еще один взгляд на Шикамару, который прихлебывал свое пиво. Он решил встать и передвинуться, пока напряжение не заставило его сделать что-нибудь глупое, типа вызвать Забузу на матч по армрестлингу в честь Шикамару.

- Может, я принесу нам всем еще еды? – вызвался Неджи. – Я сам несколько голоден.

Он встал, не дожидаясь ответа, и выскользнул из-за стола.

- Я пойду с Вами! – объявил Хаку, выскальзывая вслед за ним.

Трое, что остались за столиком, смотрели, как их товарищи удалялись.

- Удивительно, - объявила Тен-Тен, делая глоток пива. - Мы, наверное, приглашали его выпить с нами дюжину раз, и он, наконец, сдался. Интересно, что этому способствовало?

- Не знаю, но что-то определено сработало, - ответил Рок Ли. – Взгляните на него, беспокойство – как силовое поле вокруг него.

- Я бы подумала, что парню настолько умному и горячему везет больше, - рассудила Тен-Тен.

Шикамару сделал глоток пива.

- Ну, не знаю, у каждого бывают проблемы. Зато я знаю наверняка, что Неджи необходимо расслабиться. Я бы предложил в качестве сегодняшней миссии помочь ему в этом, - сказал он своим друзьям.

- Согласны, - ответил Рок Ли, а Тен-Тен кивнула.

Все трое подняли пиво в воздух, салютуя, и выпили одновременно.

Шикамару, Тен-Тен и Рок Ли убрали пустые бутылки со стола, чтоб освободить место. Забуза, что сделал две ходки к стойке, принес всего 18 бутылок, что включали три разных местных бренда.

Неджи и Хаку вернулись к столу с тарелками по одной в каждой руке, с горкой наполненными жареными креветками и куриными крылышками.

Декорации, как говорится, были установлены.

И поэтому Шикамару предложил ввести правило, что работа не обсуждается.

Неджи попытался проигнорировать ту волну паники, что поднялась внутри него. Работа была тем, что он и такие, как он, всегда обсуждали, когда собирались вместе. Насколько ему было известно, это была единственная вещь, объединяющая его с командой, ну, кроме того факта, что и ему, и Шикамару нравились парни.

Но они не могли про это разговаривать, по крайней мере, не перед Забузой.

Однако Неджи был настроен решительно насчет такого разговора, они точно поговорят на эту тему. И скоро.

Тем временем он решил, что будет наслаждаться вечером со своей командой и просто плыть по течению.

Хаку предложил серию шутливых игр с выпивкой, результатом чего стало уничтожение дюжины бутылок пива и шести порций алкоголя покрепче. После этого, они, в основном, ели и разговаривали. Разговаривали про колледж, одежду, фильмы, мотоциклы, погоду, деньги и про родителей.

Неджи был рад, что решил прийти. Он понял теперь, насколько ему не хватало таких развлечений и насколько он сдерживал себя. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько легко.

Он также начинал понимать, насколько уникальна его команда. Он был под впечатлением от них всех.

В какой-то степени, маленькое сборище и превратилось в мероприятие по командообразованию.

Однако он сделал для себя заметку, что никто не поднимал тему секса или отношений.

_Хмммм…_

_Интересно._

- Кто-нибудь в колледже играл в крикет, кроме меня? – сказал Неджи и поднял в воздух руку.

- Я играл в футбол, - ответил Рок Ли.

- Я играла на нервах, - вставила Тен-Тен.

- Туше, - ответил Неджи, улыбаясь девушке.

- Я занимался борьбой, - заявил Забуза, пока пил пиво.

Неджи нахмурил брови.

- Такой высокий парень, но почему не баскетбол? – спросил он.

Забуза посмотрел на своего босса.

- Потому что тренер по баскетболу был извращенцем, а я очень вспыльчивый.

Неджи скорчил мину.

- Тогда понятно.

Затем он посмотрел на Хаку.

- Как насчет тебя, Хаку? – спросил он.

Хаку поставил пиво на стол.

- Я не был атлетом, как вы, парни. _Я_ был скейтбордистом, - заявил он с тихим пьяным смешком. - А еще я был помешан на драме.

Лицо Рока Ли посветлело.

- И я тоже! – воскликнул он, подняв руку вверх.

Они хлопнули ладонями в воздухе, а Тен-Тен рассмеялась.

- Очень похоже на тебя. Ты как раз выглядишь парнем, что может запихнуть свое барахло в колготки, - высмеяла она Ли. – Это был самый популярный способ расстаться с девственностью в старших классах, Ли?

- Чтоб ты знала, это была именно та причина, по которой у меня ее уже нет, - ответил Ли.

- Ой, правда? И как его звали? – просила его Тен-Тен. – Или его никогда не существовало?

Все за столом хихикнули в ответ.

Ли ухмыльнулся.

- Что такое, Тен-Тен? Ты надеялась быть той, кому она достанется? – спросил он.

Тен-Тен наигранно рассмеялась.

- В твоих мечтах, - ответила она.

- Скорее в твоих, - парировал Ли. – Но я готов это уладить, если ты вежливо попросишь.

Шикамару поднял бровь. Становилось интересно.

- Словно я когда-нибудь на это пойду! – воскликнула Тен-Тен, выпивая до дна свое пиво и ставя пустую бутылку на стол. Она внезапно заметила, что глаза всех присутствующих устремлены к ней. – Какого? – спросила она.

- Испугалась, Тен-Тен? – ответил Ли. – Я догадался. Ты ведешь себя со мной, как сука, чтобы спрятать тот факт, что ты безумно меня хочешь! К чему все эти уловки? Давай я отвезу тебя к себе. Добавим тебе мягкости, а потом еще чего-нибудь.

Тен-Тен сделала ошеломленное выражение лица.

- Каким _инструментом_? Чьим-нибудь трико или руководством «Как это сделать?»

- Я тебя умоляю, - заметил Ли, - мы оба знаем, что у меня имеется приспособление для данной работы. Только слепой не заметит. И в этом твоя проблема. Ты боишься, что безобразный, худой урод, подстриженный под горшок, покажет тебе нечто новое, что тебе может понравиться чуточку больше.

- Абсурд! – взвизгнула Тен-Тен.

- Тогда выведи меня на чистую воду! – ответил Ли.

Ли не был пьян, выпивка только его расслабила, и теперь он был в ударе. Его достало сдерживаться. И теперь он был настроен трахать Тен-Тен до тех пор, пока она не будет умолять его о пощаде во всю силу легких. Это будет ее искуплением грехов, и их совместным удовольствием.

- Ну же, Тен-Тен! Что тебе терять?

- Ты что, шутишь? Начни с содержимого моего желудка!

Рок Ли покачал головой.

- Снова начинаешь. Клянусь, что твое отрицание просто жабой тебя душит! Быть такой сексуальной и так сдерживать себя – это прямо трагедия! Как ты это выдерживаешь?

Тен-Тен бросила тяжелый взгляд на парня, сидящего напротив нее.

- И какого черта тебе про это известно? – она почти закричала. – Знаешь, это хорошо, что ты здесь, потому что я как раз могу тебе сказать, каким жалким я тебя считаю. Ты ничтожество! Спорим, ты был одним из тех надоедливых парней в старших классах, что мило улыбались симпатичным девчонкам в надежде, что над ними сжалятся и улыбнутся в ответ! Так вот, у меня для тебя новости, Ли! Размер твоего члена ничуть не изменился с тех пор! Теперь ты – всего лишь гиперактивный мальчишка, что тусуется с крутыми парнями с работы в качестве жалкой и уродливой компенсации! И скорее в аду похолодает, чем я позволю такому жалкому уроду, как ты, залезть к себе в штаны!

Слова Тен-Тен были жестокими и неприятными, но Ли это не задело. Он потянулся через стол, схватил Тен-Тен за плечи, дернул ее вперед и запечатал ее губы в обжигающем поцелуе.

- Какого че- мфммм… - пробормотала она за секунду до того, как ощутила, что язык Ли оккупировал ее рот. Она только собралась вытолкнуть его оттуда, как обнаружила, что этот язык довольно талантлив и массажирует ее собственный орган с мастерством эксперта до полного подчинения. Это проникновение послужило причиной полного опустошения ее уже нетрезвого мозга, не говоря уже о том, что начало происходить в других частях ее тела. Она застонала и уперлась ладонями в стол, наклонившись еще больше вперед, в проигранной битве против ее страстного желания завладеть этим языком, этим поцелуем, этим вкусом, этим ощущением…

Это _было_ как раз тем, чего она хотела. Помоги ей боже, с того самого момента, когда она увидела этот неестественно большой холм в штанах этого парня, она не могла удержаться от любопытства, а теперь… она хотела это. Целиком.

Все остальные за столом смотрели молча, выпучив глаза.

Именно Ли разорвал поцелуй и отстранился назад, глядя в полные желания глаза Тен-Тен. Она раскраснелась и тяжело дышала, ее губы вспухли, и она выглядела… смущенной.

Само совершенство.

- Земля вызывает Тен-Тен, - пробурчал кто-то.

Тен-Тен обвела взглядом стол. Все смотрели на нее. Что только что произошло? Чем это она только что _занималась_?

Она потянулась через стол и дала Ли пощечину.

Его голова дернулась от удара, но он не сказал ни слова.

Тен-Тен закрыла глаза. Чувства шока, похоти и стыда съедали ее целиком. Ее ладонь жгло.

Во рту она все еще ощущала вкус Ли.

Она нахмурила брови и посмотрела вниз, все еще тяжело дыша.

- Думаю… мне лучше уйти, - констатировала она.

- Я отвезу тебя домой, - заявил Ли.

Она сердито посмотрела на него.

- Не подходи ко мне! – прошипела она.

Хаку и Неджи передвинулись и выпустили Тен-Тен. Она споткнулась, когда вставала, бросая на Ли последний взгляд перед тем, как повернуться и начать пробираться через толпу.

- Выпустите меня! – приказал Ли.

Шикамару и Забуза быстро подчинились.

- Осторожней, Ли, - сказал ему Шикамару.

Ли взглянул на друга.

- Не волнуйся, - ответил он, - увидимся завтра.

Он повернулся и, пробравшись через толпу, вышел из бара.

- Ух ты! – воскликнул Неджи, удивленный сценой. – Они, что, неровно дышали друг к другу все это время?

- Вы и половины не знаете, - ответил Шикамару. – Смешно.

- Ставлю двадцать баксов, что у него опустится настроение, и они не дойдут до конца, - заявил Хаку.

- Брось, Хаку, он не настолько напился, чтобы такое случилось, - ответил Шикамару.

- Может, и нет, - произнес Хаку, - но ты же знаешь, как это бывает, когда хвастаешься. Закон Мерфи.

- Это не закон Мерфи, а слепая удача, - просветил их Забуза голосом, что выдавал определенное знание предмета.

- Ну, думаю, у него все получится. Такого, чтобы опустился язык – просто не бывает, - заключил Неджи, и все они рассмеялись.

Теперь он решительно посмотрел на Шикамару.

- Знаешь, Шикамару, во всей этой рукопашной, мы так и не услышали, каким спортом занимался ты.

Шикамару поднял брови, ошеломленный тем, что Неджи еще помнит, о чем они разговаривали перед тем, как произошло сексуально-окрашенное отклонение от темы с участием Ли и Тен-Тен.

- Ну, я был пловцом, - произнес он.

Шикамару сделал глоток пива.

– И гимнастом.

_Святой господь на небесах!_

Неджи облокотил голову на ладонь, чертовски сильно пытаясь не показать, что это не произвело на него впечатления, пока невысказанные мысли проносились в его уме.

- Тогда ты тоже запихивал свое барахло в колготки, - съязвил он, медленно моргая. – Это любопытно.

_Святой господь на небесах!_

Шикамару приподнял бровь.

- Правда? – спросил он, молясь о том, чтобы не была заметна та крохотная капля надежды, что просочилась в его голос.

_Ничего себе!_ Глаза Хаку округлились. Сексуальное напряжение между этими двумя внезапно вырвалось неизвестно откуда. Когда Хаку заметил, как глаза Неджи наблюдают за Шикамару, а Шикамару робко отводит взгляд, его челюсть отвисла. И откуда это взялось?

Хотя эта новость доставила ему огромное удовольствие. И теперь у него был подходящий повод, чтобы уйти вместе с Забузой. Он знал, что огромный парень готов был оставаться с Шикамару до последнего.

Хаку знал, что Шикамару нравились только парни. Он знал также, что Шикамару не был заинтересован в Забузе в этом смысле. Они были друзьями и коллегами по работе, ничего больше.

Забузе нравились только девушки, и все это знали. Но для Хаку это не имело значения. Он все равно хотел Забузу. Забуза был высоким и сильным, и умным, и сексуальным, и нежным, и добрым, и верным. Он всегда обо всех заботился.

И Хаку хотелось быть тем, кто позаботится о Забузе.

- Эй, знаете, - начал он, посматривая на часы, - я выдохся. Мне лучше пойти, если я собираюсь завтра добраться до офиса. Ты случайно не подбросишь меня, Зед?

Забуза посмотрел на Шикамару.

- Ты как, нормально? – спросил он.

- Ага, я смогу вести,- ответил Шикамару, глядя на друга. – Вы, ребята, идите. Увидимся завтра.

_Нет, не увидитесь_, - подумал про себя Неджи.

Ему подворачивался удобный случай. Шикамару теперь мог считать себя практически изнасилованным.

_Мне даже не придется заниматься армрестлингом с этим куском говядины. Надо будет поблагодарить этого настоящего мужчину._

Неджи выскользнул из-за столика и встал. Хаку последовал за ним, вставая рядом с более высоким парнем.

Забуза, наконец, встал, глядя на своего босса со значением, а потом переводя взгляд на Хаку.

- Пойдем, - сказал он Хаку.

- Пока, Шикамару, - сказал Хаку, глядя веселыми глазами на обоих парней перед тем, как повернуться и уйти вместе с Забузой.

Неджи проследил, как огромный парень уходит, и подавил желание занять его место за столом, вместо этого вновь садясь напротив Шикамару.

- конец 1/2-


	2. Chapter 2

Название: **Something Has Got to Give**

Автор (Переводчик): **Pism04****67**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: **[undertaker]**

Пейринг: Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: юмор/романс

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора (****Thanks****, ****Pism****0467, ****I ****love ****your ****stories****!)**

**Дисклеймер автора**: Не владею _Наруто_ или другими его героями. Также не зарабатываю денег, когда пишу фики.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.

Ссылка на оригинал: http:/ . net ?no= 600101206

**Саммари**: Молоды. Одиноки. Чертовски умны. Красивы. Оба в депрессии. Почему? Офисная жизнь никогда не была легкой, а тут еще неприятности с машиной. Тем более, как спокойно выдержать, когда тобой руководит такой привлекательный босс? Что-то должно уступить…

**Предупреждение для этой части**: Горячие сексуальные парни вышли из депрессии и занимаются этим…

**Что-то должно уступить – 2/2**

Наконец, Неджи был один на один с Шикамару. Отлично. Теперь они поговорят на ту самую тему.

- Думаю, до меня дошло, - заявил Неджи, внимательно следя за своей намеченной жертвой через стол.

- Дошло что? – спросил Шикамару.

- Почему никто из нашей команды не затронул тему секса или отношений все то время, что мы все сидели вместе.

Шикамару ухмыльнулся.

- Наша команда также включает и тебя, верно? – спросил он.

Неджи ухмыльнулся в ответ.

- Верно, включает.

- И что у тебя за история? – спросил Шикамару.

- Это зависит, - ответил Неджи. - Ты спрашиваешь потому, что я об этом заговорил, или потому что ты искренне заинтересован?

Шикамару решил использовать свой шанс.

- По обеим причинам.

_Дополнительный приз._

- Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, - сказал ему Неджи, улыбаясь. – Хотя все было по-другому всего три недели назад.

- И что случилось? – спросил Шикамару.

- Знаешь, вплоть до сегодняшнего вечера я не был уверен, что произошло. Думаю, я просто занудил его до смерти.

Шика усмехнулся.

- Даже в самые твои худшие моменты, не думаю, чтобы кто-либо мог назвать тебя занудой, Неджи.

Неджи покачал головой.

- Ты очень добр, Шикамару, но даже _сам_ я считаю себя занудой, – он сделал паузу и продолжил, - я не знаю, что со мной случилось. Где-то по дороге я себя потерял, - он наклонился вперед. – Спасибо, что пригласил меня сегодня, - сказал он Шикамару.

- Ну, если говорить правду, то это была идея Ли, - ответил Шика.

- Тогда, думаю, мне стоит его поблагодарить, когда мы снова увидимся.

Неджи снова склонил голову на ладонь.

- Так расскажи мне свою историю. Как случилось, что такой парень, как ты, не окружен гаремом?

Шикамару усмехнулся, не ожидавший этого вопроса.

- И как это, по-твоему, должно быть?

- Если ты - один, то это смертельная несправедливость судьбы, - ответил Неджи, - ты выглядишь как парень, что должен носить с собой электрошокер, чтобы отгонять народ.

Шикамару подумал, что он действительно может покраснеть.

- Ну, спасибо, мило, что ты так говоришь, хотя это и близко не похоже на мою жизнь.

- Так просвети меня, - сказал Неджи.

Шикамару сцепил руки над столом.

- У меня был парень. Ничего не вышло. Конец.

- Ну, брось, ты можешь лучше. Что произошло? Он приревновал тебя ко всей этой твоей популярности?

Шикамару скорчил мину.

- С чего ты взял, что я заслуживаю такого внимания?

Неджи сделал оскорбленное выражение лица.

- Шутишь? Ты когда в последнее время смотрел на свою задницу в зеркале? Ее словно высекли из камня.

Шикамару покраснел. В то время, когда он еще тренировался, он замечал такие взгляды, но никто не говорил ему таких комплиментов уже давно. А получать их от своего босса, от человека, по которому он сох…

Он робко посмотрел на Неджи.

- Я мог бы тоже самое сказать и про тебя.

- Нет, не мог бы, - быстро парировал Неджи, наслаждаясь видом покрасневшего Шикамару. – Моя задница выглядит как набитая пухом подушка. Не видел свои накачанные крикетом ягодичные мышцы еще с 2005 года…

Шикамару рассмеялся вслух. У него был удивительный босс. Ему с трудом верилось, что это тот же самый застегнутый наглухо человек, что приехал к ним всего три часа назад.

- И по какой причине не сложилось? – настаивал Неджи.

Шикамару скорчил мину.

- Я застукал его на измене.

- Ерунда! – ответил Неджи.

- Это правда. Я застал его, когда он трахал этот блондинистый кусок меха, что он встретил в тренажерном зале. Такого же качка, как и он сам.

Неджи нахмурил брови.

- Что значит «такого же качка»? Ты тоже качок.

- Возьми эти свои слова обратно, - съязвил Шикамару. – Я – _спортсмен_. Они – _качки_. Есть разница.

Неджи был озадачен.

- ОК, ты мне это объясняешь.

- Ну, существуют спортсмены: пловцы, гимнасты, легкоатлеты, бегуны и прочие, - пояснил Шикамару. – И существуют качки: игроки в бейсбол, футболисты, баскетболисты, ну, ты понял смысл. Разница – в менталитете. Хотя все мы теоретически спортсмены, командные виды спорта отличаются существенной чертой, в основе которой лежит развитие ярко выраженного, более сильного эгоизма по сравнению с другими видами спорта. Мой бывший – футболист. Его новый блондинистый дружок – бейсболист. _Качки_.

- Ух, ты! – Неджи был уверен, что никогда не слышал ничего подобного. Он кратко прикинул, что, черт возьми, может быть общего в том, чтобы быть качком и при этом ставить Шикамару во все мыслимые и немыслимые позы при первой же возможности.

Неджи мог прийти только к одному выводу: бывший парень Шикамару – настоящий идиот.

- Он - дурак, раз оставил тебя, Шикамару, - заявил Неджи.

Шика улыбнулся.

- Не оставлял. Он не хотел меня отпускать. Это я его бросил после того, как он предложил поиграть всем вместе в домик-на-троих.

_Смелая попытка реабилитации._

- Так значит, это ему хотелось гарема, - осуждающе произнес Неджи.

Шикамару кивнул.

- Очевидно, что меня ему было мало. Но такое было слишком для меня. Теперь я с этим покончил.

- И как давно это было? – спросил Неджи.

Шика почесал голову, пока думал об этом.

- Одиннадцать месяцев.

_Так долго?_

- Было одиноко? – спросил Неджи.

Шикамару пожал плечами.

- Бывали моменты.

Неджи закусил губу.

- Знаешь, на секунду я подумал, что ты и Забуза составляете друг другу компанию.

Шикамару улыбнулся и покачал головой.

- Ничего подобного.

Затем он посмотрел на Неджи, любуясь роскошными волосами, что спускались по плечам и падали на глаза, глазами, в которых отражался свет ламп и которые, казалось, столько могли рассказать. Знает ли он, насколько красив?

Неджи вернул Шикамару внимательный взгляд. _Я хочу прогибать тебя до полного подчинения_.

- О чем ты думаешь? – поинтересовался Неджи.

- О твоем лице, - ответил Шикамару. – О твоих глазах. Ты красив, Неджи. Когда я смотрю на тебя, то вспоминаю вещи, которые делают меня счастливым.

Шикамару покачал головой, закрывая лицо рукой, пока он краснел еще больше.

- Господи, не могу поверить, что я говорю тебе все это.

- Ну, черт возьми, пусть тебя это не останавливает, - ответил Неджи, улыбаясь.

Шикамару опустил руку.

- Просто ты кажешься мне таким расстроенным все время. Мне всегда было любопытно, могу ли чем-нибудь тебе помочь.

_Господи, если б ты только знал!_

- И почему ты никогда ничего не говорил? – спросил Неджи.

Шика фыркнул.

- Ты - весь в работе, все время. Не думаю, что ты бы это оценил, – Шикамару сделал паузу. – Кроме того, я никогда бы не предложил тебе помощь без попытки подобраться к тебе поближе.

_О, господи. Господи. Господи!_

- Ты… сохнешь по мне? – спросил Неджи, подняв брови.

Шикамару кивнул.

- С того самого дня, когда впервые тебя увидел. Мне хватило одного взгляда, и все.

_О, господи. Господи. Господи!_

Неджи опустил глаза. Он просто не мог поверить. Шикамару хотел его. Святой Боже на небесах, в течение прошлого года горячий гимнаст страдал по Неджи, а он даже об этом не знал. И не то, чтобы он не хотел Гаару, он просто не хотел Гаару.

Неджи подумал, какой же грех он совершил, чтобы заслужить такое изощренное наказание.

_Убейте меня._

- Неджи, скажи что-нибудь.

Слова были сказаны ненавязчивым тоном, но беспокойство было явным.

Неджи снова взглянул на Шикамару, и страсть в его глазах невозможно было не прочесть. Фактически, она была почти пугающей.

_Тебя сегодня так оттрахают._

- Нам надо оплатить счет.

Шикамару пошел в туалет, пока Неджи возле стойки оплачивал счет. Это была мелочь по сравнению с тем, что его команда сделала для него, особенно учитывая то, что он собирался сделать с Шикамару.

Он подождал в баре, пока Шикамару не вышел.

- Готов? – спросил Неджи.

Шикамару кивнул.

Они оба с нетерпением пробрались к двери и вышли. Ночной воздух показался божественно прохладным на их разгоряченной и вспотевшей коже.

- Аааах, - воскликнул Неджи, глубоко вздыхая.

Они не выходили из этого душного, наполненного сигаретным дымом бара целых три часа.

- Твоя машина или моя? – спросил Шика.

- Придется ехать на твоей, - ответил Неджи. – Моя – на автосервисе.

Шикамару кивнул головой по направлению к парковке.

- Мой грузовик – там.

Они подошли к машине, по их телам пробегала дрожь, усиленная предвкушением предстоящего. Шикамару едва открыл дверь со стороны пассажира, как взволнованный Неджи прижал его к боку машины и склеил их рты вместе одним плавным движением.

_О, господи. Господи. Господи!_

Поцелуй был страстным, полным нетерпения, любопытства и вожделения. Неджи схватил ладонями задницу Шикамару и прижался к его бедрам пахом, чем вырвал стон из горла младшего парня.

- Просто хотел убедиться, что мне не показалось, - объяснил Неджи. – Господи, как приятно так к тебе прижаться.

Шикамару выгнулся навстречу Неджи в ответ.

- Залазь в машину, - скомандовал он.

Неджи так и сделал.

Шика забрался на водительское сидение и закрыл дверь. Он посмотрел на Неджи, который просунул руку, обхватил его затылок и втянул его в еще один настойчивый поцелуй.

Шикамару разорвал поцелуй.

- Пристегнись, - сказал он, пристегиваясь сам, заводя машину и выезжая.

Неджи внимательно наблюдал за Шикамару, пока он вел, восхищаясь тем, что парню удалось простую рубашку поло и пару хлопчатобумажных брюк превратить в нечто сугубо сексуальное.

Неджи постепенно выходил из себя. Чем больше он смотрел на Шикамару, тем больше он возбуждался. Он уже ощутил вкус парня на губах, который безмерно дразнил его, и ему хотелось еще. Неджи хотелось протянуть руку и расстегнуть брюки Шикамару, достать его член и отсосать ему, пока он вез их туда, куда бы они не ехали, однако, он не думал, что они переживут аварию в результате.

Поэтому он потянулся и вместо этого погладил ладонью эрекцию парня, довольный, когда она дернулась под его рукой.

- Неджи, - умоляюще произнес Шика.

_Да. Еще раз скажи что-нибудь таким голосом_, - подумал про себя Неджи.

- Я буду двигаться медленно, обещаю, - сказал он Шикамару. – Знаешь, это ты виноват.

Он потирал член Шикамару через брюки.

- Ты там такой горячий, - промурлыкал он. – Сколько еще нам добираться?

- Еще пару минут, - ответил Шика.

- Не уверен, что смогу столько ждать, – Неджи отстегнул ремень безопасности и придвинулся поближе к другому парню, продолжая щупать его дергающийся член. – Притормози где-нибудь.

- Зачем? – осмелился спросить тот, пытаясь сфокусироваться на дороге.

- Мне нужно, Шикамару. Пожалуйста.

По телу Шикамару пробежала дрожь от мольбы Неджи.

- Но ты обещал двигаться медленно.

_Проклятье_.

- И, правда, обещал, - мягко произнес Неджи, соскальзывая на свое место.

Неджи снова пристегнул ремень и опять потянулся за скрытой тканью эрекцией Шикамару, наслаждаясь тем, как она двигается под ней.

- Прибавь скорость, - сказал он Шикамару, и тот рассмеялся.

Шикамару остановился на парковке перед многоквартирным домом и выключил мотор. Прежде, чем он успел полностью убрать отстегнутый ремень, Неджи прижался к нему со своего сидения, покусывая его ухо и бесстыдно его лапая.

- Ну, наконец-то, - пробурчал Неджи. – Я думал, мы отправились в Изумрудный город.

- Ах, туда не доберешься без домика на колесах и циклона с низким давлением, - только и успел ответить Шика, как рот Неджи накрыл его собственный.

Неджи потянул Шикамару за бедра.

- Залезь ко мне на колени, - пробормотал он в рот младшего парня.

- Не здесь. Наверху, - пробормотал Шика в ответ, - все, что пожелаешь.

Шикамару освободился от нетерпеливых рук Неджи и потянулся к ручке двери.

- Пойдем, - позвал Шика своего босса.

Оба парня вылезли из машины. Неджи оглядывался вокруг, пока шел за Шикамару. Многоквартирное здание было больше, чем он ожидал и чем он предполагал, и выглядело ухоженным, по крайней мере, в темноте. Неджи не возражал против любопытных взглядов или двух лестничных пролетов, которые вели к квартире Шикамару, поскольку это давало ему отличную возможность наслаждаться видом тугой, круглой попки.

- Ну, предупреждаю, - заявил Шикамару, вставляя ключ в замочную скважину. - Я не ждал сегодня гостей.

Дверь открылась, и двое парней зашли внутрь. Шикамару едва услышал, как захлопнулась дверь, как был прижат к ней в темноте.

- Наконец-то, одни, - промурлыкал Неджи, склоняясь для поцелуя.

Шикамару остановил его.

- Погоди, - сказал он. – Я не жалуюсь, но ты летишь со скоростью ста миль в час с тех самых пор, как мы вышли из бара. Тебе надо в туалет? Хочешь чего-нибудь попить?

- Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, - ответил ему Неджи, снова наклоняясь.

Шикамару стоял на своем.

- Ну, тогда позволь мне сказать, чего _я_ хочу. А хочу я стакан воды и душ.

Улыбка Неджи была соблазном.

- Душ. Звучит…

- В одиночку, - прервал его Шика, и Неджи надулся.

- Шутишь? Ты хочешь заставить меня ждать, пока ты выйдешь из душа? – Заныл он. – Это займет неделю!

Шикамару скорчил мину.

- Перестань дуться, - сказал он Неджи, осторожно отталкивая его и протягивая руку, чтобы включить свет.

Пока Неджи привыкал к яркому свету, Шикамару освободил все свои карманы и положил содержимое на ближайший столик. Затем он снял туфли и часы.

Неджи наблюдал за тем, как Шикамару прошел к стене и встал к ней лицом. Несколько секунд он колебался, прежде чем нагнуться вперед и сделать точную стойку на руках, а затем медленно развести ноги в стороны на сто восемьдесят градусов.

У Неджи отвалилась челюсть. Зрелище Шикамару, стоящего на руках и делающего шпагат в воздухе, заставило его член дернуться в два раза быстрее.

_Ох, святой Боже на небесах!_

Шикамару поднял ноги снова и вернулся в вертикальное положение на ковре. Затем он повернулся и посмотрел на Неджи.

- Займись чем-нибудь, я буду недолго, - сказал он тому, тихо посмеиваясь открытому рту и удивленному выражению лица, пока шел на кухню.

Зайдя в кухню, Шикамару включил свет и сдернул с волос резинку, позволяя им свободными волнами упасть на плечи. Он бросил резинку на столешницу, массажируя голову одной рукой, пока второй доставал стакан с полки и ставил его туда же. Он достал из холодильника кувшин с холодной водой, наполнил стакан, и, схватив его, залпом выпил все до последней капли, издавая долгое «аааааах», когда закончил пить.

Он слышал, как его гость передвигается по другой комнате, пока он снова наполнял стакан и ставил на место в холодильник кувшин.

Шикамару раздумывал над событиями этого вечера, пока медленно прихлебывал воду. Он думал про Ли и Тен-Тен, размышляя над тем, где они сейчас и что с ними. Он надеялся, что страстный поцелуй в баре стал для них поворотным моментом. Ему, наверное, стоило позвонить Забузе. Парень имел тенденцию волноваться. Кроме того, уж кто и знал последние новости о Тен-Тен, так это был он. Шикамару поставил стакан на стол, намереваясь пойти и забрать свой телефон со столика в коридоре, как в кухню вошел Неджи, с его телефоном в руке.

- Он звонит, - сказал ему Неджи, протягивая вибрирующий телефон.

- Спасибо.

Шикамару взял телефон, на экране высвечивалось имя Забузы.

Шика отвернулся от Неджи и ответил на звонок.

- Шикамару, слушаю.

- Это Забуза.

- Все хорошо?

- Да, у тебя?

- Да, – Шикамару замолчал. Неджи стоял за ним, протягивая руку к стакану на столе. Шикамару ощущал жар его тела на спине.

- Ты знаешь что-нибудь про Тен-Тен и Ли? – спросил Шика, пытаясь не позволять пальцам Неджи, играющим с его волосами, отвлечь его.

- Ли звонил с номера Тен-Тен, она сейчас с ним.

- Хорошо, - ответил Шика. - Думаю, в любом случае мы все узнаем.

Сильные руки обвили его талию и собственнически прижали его к горячему крепкому телу Неджи. У Шикамару вырвался резкий выдох от возбуждающего ощущения.

- Ты занят, - констатировал Забуза.

_Черт. Попался._

- Похоже на то, - ответил Шика, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

Забуза помолчал.

- Увидимся завтра, - телефон выдал гудки.

Шикамару закрыл телефон и положил его на стол, запрокинув голову и удобно устроив ее на плече у Неджи. Проклятье, к парню было так приятно прижиматься.

- Этот Забуза – немногословный парень, - сказал Неджи. – Мне показалось, он рассердился к концу разговора. Ты уверен, что он не испытывает к тебе чувств?

Шикамару усмехнулся.

- А что, ты боишься небольшой конкуренции? – спросил он.

- Я хочу сказать, что он все же перезвонил тебе.

- Он уже знал, где все остальные, - Шикамару повернулся в объятиях у Неджи, обнимая его за шею.

Руки Неджи быстро оказались на ягодицах парня, прижимая эрекцию Шикамару к его собственной.

- Я никогда раньше не видел тебя с распущенными волосами, - заявил Неджи тихим голосом. – Это сексуально.

- Не настолько сексуально, как у тебя, - проурчал Шика.

Сегодня он выбросил осторожность в окно и открыл свои чувства Неджи, нарушая собственное правило не встречаться с коллегами по работе. Теперь двое парней были вместе одни, и это дало Шикамару свободу. В этот вечер младший по возрасту парень, казалось, вышел из своей зоны комфорта, что для всех заинтересованных сторон было всем, чем угодно, только не комфортом.

Шикамару аккуратно прижал лицо к шее Неджи и вдохнул. Кроме запаха алкоголя и сигарет, он ощутил запах Неджи.

- Шикамару, - позвал тот.

- Мм?

- Раньше ты что-то говорил про душ, - сказал Неджи.

- Говорил.

- Тогда тебе стоит поторопиться. Мой член проделывает дырку в штанах.

Неджи наблюдал, как тот уходит, покачивая головой.

_Сегодня тебя так оттрахают._

Шикамару принял душ, что заняло у него больше времени, чем обычно, в честь теперешнего события. Он распахнул дверь заполненной паром ванной, вышел, и тут же был прижат лицом к стене рядом с входом, твердым разгоряченным голым телом. «Ууф» вырвалось у него при столкновении.

- Ты сказал, что будешь недолго, - послышался голос Неджи возле его уха, пока его рука скользила по телу Шики. – Я чуть не начал дрочить в другой спальне.

Неджи просунул руку вперед к полотенцу Шикамару, обернутому вокруг его талии, распахнул его, и отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы стянуть полотенце с талии и отбросить его в сторону.

- Твоя задница – это шедевр, - прокомментировал Неджи, проводя по ней рукой. – Ты просто должен все время быть голым, - Неджи провел смазанным лубрикантом пальцем по ложбинке между ягодиц Шикамару.

- Скажи мне, что ты делаешь со стопкой порно журналов и секс-игрушками, что я нашел в твоей свободной спальне? – требовательно спросил он.

- Ничего, - всхлипнул Шикамару, еще больше возбуждаясь от ощущения рук Неджи, путешествующих по его телу. – Они принадлежат моим родителям.

- Аа, - ответил Неджи, закрывая глаза и встряхивая головой. Он стер образ родителей Шикамару, _чьих угодно_ родителей, использующих эти игрушки, вон из головы, и втолкнул палец в розовое отверстие.

Шикамару вытянул руки над головой, оперся о стену и расставил ноги пошире, подчиняясь и выгибаясь навстречу ощущению.

- Еще, - выдохнул он.

- О, ты это получишь, члено-дразнилка, - ответил ему Неджи, пока двигал пальцем. – Это только предварительный этап. Сегодня ночью ты мне покажешь еще немного своей эротичной гимнастики.

- О, Господи! – заныл Шикамару, когда Неджи вытянул свой палец и вошел вновь уже двумя. Было больно, и Шика вздрогнул, но ему хотелось этого, он не мог насытиться этим ощущением. Его член встал и истекал смазкой, оставляя мокрые следы на животе.

- Тебя когда-нибудь трахали вот так? Прижатым к стене, когда какому-нибудь парню не терпелось войти внутрь тебя? – спросил Неджи, используя вторую руку, чтобы приласкать яички парня.

Шикамару отрицательно покачал головой.

- Могу поспорить, ты сводил с ума своих товарищей по команде. Знаешь, что я мечтал взять тебя таким образом? – признался Неджи. – Иногда днем я отправляюсь в туалет, сажусь в кабинке и ласкаю себя, представляя тебя под собой. Представляя, как ты пронзительно кричишь, пока я вталкиваю свой довольный член глубоко в эту твою узкую попку. Что ты про это думаешь?

- Неджи, умоляю, - ответил Шикамару.

Он умолял, и он знал об этом. И ничего не мог с этим поделать. Неджи мучил его, и это заставляло его член истекать смазкой.

Неджи вытянул из этого узкого тепла два пальца, а затем с силой всунул три. Он периодически то двигал, то сгибал их, возбуждаясь от звуков, издаваемых Шикамару.

- Я мечтал с тобой проделать такие вещи, которые запрещены законом и преследуются, Шикамару.

- _Ах_! – пронзительно закричал Шика, когда его простату стали потирать.

Он едва слышал то, что произносил Неджи. Он был поглощен ощущениями, которые не чувствовал слишком долго. Ему хотелось, чтобы Неджи его оттрахал, оттрахал сильно, и ему хотелось кончить, пронзительно крича имя своего любовника.

- Неджи, - выдохнул он. - Хватит дразнить. Трахай меня, сейчас же!

- Или что, Шикамару? – спросил Неджи, вытягивая пальцы из отверстия другого парня.

Неджи взял в руку свою уже покрытую смазкой эрекцию и потер ею о ждущую его с нетерпением дырочку Шики.

- Неджи, _умоляю_! – бесстыдно просил Шикамару, выгибая спину навстречу этому твердому члену. Он был совершенно во власти своего босса.

Неджи улыбнулся безусловному подчинению Шикамару.

- Знаешь, ты молишь, словно ты подсел на член, как на наркотик, даже если ты узкий, как девственник. Тебе нравится быть снизу, но ты не ложишься под кого угодно, верно?

Неджи приставил свой член к отверстию Шикамару.

- Отныне эта задница принадлежит только мне.

Неджи с силой втолкнулся внутрь Шикамару и проталкивался до тех пор, пока его яички не достигли задницы парня, вырывая у того из горла серию громких криков.

- Твою мать! – прорычал Неджи, стоя за спиной Шикамару, руками держась за его бедра, а член погрузив до самого основания в тугую попку парня. Там было так восхитительно жарко и узко! Он бы ни за что не смог долго не двигаться.

- Какого черта ты ждешь? Двигайся, ты, сумасшедшая сволочь! – закричал Шика.

Он был в шоке. Он видел эрекцию Неджи только в брюках, и у него не было возможности определить ее размер до тех пор, пока она не оказалась внутри него самого. Хотя Неджи не был размера Ли, он был определенно длиннее и толще, чем Шикамару. Шика был заполнен, растянут далеко за пределы трех пальцев Неджи, и ему было несколько больно.

- Ах, милый, _не могу_! Твоя попка сжимает меня, просто не могу _поверить_, как там у тебя узко! - Неджи положил ладонь Шикамару на спину.

- Выгнись, - приказал он парню.

Шика прогнулся немного вперед, оперевшись руками в стену.

- Именно так, - сказал ему Неджи, подвигая руку на его бедре и корректируя позу. – Этот раз будет «на халяву», я - в самом разрушительном режиме. У меня порядка десяти секунд.

Шикамару отрицательно покачал головой.

- Мне плевать, Неджи, давай же!

- Я тебе это компенсирую, - пообещал Неджи.

Он почти вышел, так, что их тела почти разъединились, перед тем, как снова толкнуться вперед. Он увеличивал толчки, потерявшись в этом ощущении, пока, наконец, не издал боевой клич, его глаза закатились, и он не излился внутри своего любовника.

_Твою мать!_

Ощущение, нет, опыт эякуляции внутри Шикамару был полным кайфом. Неджи опустил лоб на спину другого парня.

- Ты прекрасен, Шикамару, - проговорил он, тяжело дыша. - У тебя тело, созданное по велению Всевышнего.

Он потянулся к все еще твердому члену Шикамару.

- Я хочу быть твоим любимым, - сказал он Шикамару, уверенно лаская его член. - Я хочу проводить наши ночи вместе, свято почитая факт самого твоего существования.

Шикамару поднял голову. Он чувствовал разгоряченный член Неджи и его сперму внутри себя. Пот градом катился по его лицу.

- Ты… пытаешься восстановиться после разрыва, - сквозь тяжелое дыхание произнес он. - Как ты можешь… _ааааах_, быть уверен, что именно… этого хочешь?

- Я уверен, - ответил ему Неджи. – Мне хотелось этого какое-то время. Мои последние отношения были дружбой с привилегиями. Я звонил ему, когда мне надо было выпустить пар.

- Тогда ты… не часто… звонил ему, - не мог не заметить Шикамару, и Неджи усмехнулся.

- Это было одной из причин, почему мы расстались. Было очевидно, что я не был заинтересован.

Неджи закрыл глаза и вдохнул одурманивающий запах их секса.

- Я не говорю про еще одни дружеские отношения с привилегиями, Шикамару. Я намерен хорошо о тебе заботиться.

Шикамару издал приглушенный звук в ответ на завораживающее его замечание Неджи. Парень ускорил движения рукой, улыбаясь, когда его собственная эрекция снова затвердела внутри из-за сексуальных звуков увеличивающегося возбуждения Шикамару.

- Люблю эти сексуальные звуки, что ты издаешь, - сказал он Шике. – Кончи для меня, милый. Я знаю, что ты готов. Окрести мою руку. Хочу тебя попробовать на вкус.

Неджи вжал свою эрекцию в наполненную спермой дырочку Шикамару и облизывал пот с его спины, пока с силой дрочил до тех пор, пока Шикамару не исполнил приказ с выкриком имени Неджи.

Неджи нехотя вытащил член из обмякшего тела Шикамару и поймал его прежде, чем он упал на пол, поднимая его на руки как невесту и относя его в кровать.

- Никуда не уходи, - сказал он Шике, вылизав дочиста руку от спермы парня.

Шикамару смотрел сквозь полуприкрытые глаза, как обнаженный и возбужденный Неджи переставлял большое прямоугольное зеркало, что стояло в одном из углов спальни, как приносил из кухни стул и ставил его перед зеркалом. Неджи сделал еще несколько походов за водой, аспирином и смазкой перед тем, как вернуться и встать рядом с кроватью, где лежал Шика, наблюдая за ним.

- Прими это, - сказа он Шикамару, протягивая ему стакан воды и две таблетки аспирина.

Шикамару послушно подчинился.

- Теперь иди ко мне, - сказал Неджи, устанавливая зеркало на прикроватном столике и протягивая руку другому парню.

Внимательные глаза наблюдали за другим парнем, когда он взял руку Неджи и поднялся с постели. Неджи медленно придвинул их обоих к установленному стулу и зеркалу.

Неджи сел на стул и повел Шикамару вокруг, пока он не встал между широко расставленных ног перед ним.

- Раньше, в твоей машине, ты сказал мне, что будешь у меня на коленях столько, сколько я захочу, - напомнил Неджи Шике.

- И вправду, говорил, - ответил Шикамару с улыбкой, придвигаясь и становясь с широко расставленными ногами над эрекцией Неджи.

Уверенные руки руководили им, пока он опускался вниз, насаживая себя на член под их совместный хор хриплых, наполненных удовольствием, стонов. Господи, как ему нравилось это ощущение. Они так хорошо подходили друг другу, что это почти пугало.

- _Ах_, я мог бы показать тебе парочку других движений в этой позиции, - сказал он Неджи.

Неджи улыбнулся соблазнительной улыбкой.

- Например, каких? – спросил он.

Они продолжали таким образом всю ночь, и после серии креативных, а иногда и труднодоступных мест и бесконечной смены позиций, в конце концов, рухнули друг на друга в чистом изнеможении.

Далекий звук бесконечно звонящего телефона медленно вытягивал Шикамару из глубокого сна. Он неподвижно лежал и надеялся, что телефон перестанет звонить, чтобы он мог снова уснуть. Он осознал тот факт, что уютно прижимался к теплому телу впереди него даже до того, как понял, что уже утро. Шикамару открыл глаза, моргая, чтобы привыкнуть к яркому освещению в комнате. Бледная колонна шеи, соединенная с нескончаемой поверхностью слегка волосатой мужской груди заполнила его поле зрения. Именно тогда он и почувствовал запах.

- Черт, - всхлипнул он, когда воспоминания о событиях прошлого вечера затопили его разум.

Он наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на парня, что спал рядом с ним в постели. Великий Боже, лицо Неджи было лицом ангела – бледное, овальное и гладкое, без единого изъяна. Как фарфор. Темные длинные ресницы, что казалось, тянулись вечность. И этот рот, этот нежный рот, что заставлял Шикамару стонать и кричать до самого утра.

Человек все еще спал. Как такое было возможно с непрерывно звонящим телефоном? И он выглядел таким умиротворенным. Расслабленным. Удовлетворенным. Эта мысль заставила Шикамару улыбнуться.

А телефон все звонил.

Шикамару перелез через Неджи с болезненным стоном и потянулся за телефоном, почувствовав облегчение, когда, наконец, схватил его. Он упал на постель и приложил его к уху.

- Лучше пусть это будет чертовски хорошим, - прорычал он в трубку. Горло Шикамару было сухим и болело, так же как и все оставшееся тело.

Тишина.

На другом конце линии была тишина.

- Кто это, черт возьми? – прохрипел Шика. Теперь тишина в комнате была оглушающей после всех этих звонков.

- Я ищу Нара Шикамару, - ответил голос.

Это был голос Забузы.

-Парень, это я, - ответил Шикамару.

- Все хорошо? – спросил Забуза.

Шикамару помолчал.

- Ну, и да, и нет.

- Означает ли это, что тебя сегодня не будет? – спросил Забуза.

- А что, меня кто-то ищет?

- Нет. Но руководитель проекта все утро не может связаться с Неджи.

_Черт. Попались_. Постойте – все утро?

- Зед, который час?

- Без двадцати одиннадцать.

Глаза Шикамару расширились. _Твою бога душу мать_!

- Ты знаешь, где он? – спросил Забуза.

Шикамару открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как чья-то рука из-за спины забрала у него телефон. Другая рука обвилась вокруг члена Шикамару.

- Забуза, это Неджи, - хриплый, сексуальный, пост-коитальный, уставший после вчерашнего, голос проговорил в телефон позади него.

Шикамару закрыл глаза, когда дрожь пробежала по его позвоночнику, и он выгнулся навстречу этой руке, что заигрывала с его растущей эрекцией.

- Я позвоню ей очень скоро, но если вдруг ты будешь с ней разговаривать, скажи ей, что я буду работать сегодня дома. А если кто-нибудь спросит, Шикамару заболел.

Неджи убрал руку с члена Шикамару, чтобы обхватить того за талию, прижимая его к своей собственной утренней эрекции.

- А все остальные добрались до офиса сегодня утром? – спросил он Забузу.

- Нет.

Неджи не был удивлен. Фактически, он был рад.

- Тогда хорошо. Если кто-нибудь спросит, скажи, что они отпросились. Мне пора заканчивать, но послушай – сегодня не задерживайся в офисе слишком долго. Сегодня пятница.

Неджи нажал на кнопку, завершив звонок, и отбросил трубку к подножию кровати.

Он прижал рот к уху Шикамару.

- Доброе утро, - прохрипел он.

- Доброе, - ответил Шикамару, наслаждаясь ощущением твердого члена Неджи, прижатого к себе. Он прижался задницей к паху, издавая тяжелый вздох, когда Неджи, в свою очередь, прижался к нему.

- Не делай этого, - предупредил Неджи.

- Или что? – бросил вызов Шикамару.

- Или наступит понедельник, прежде чем ты сможешь ходить без посторонней помощи, - пообещал Неджи.

- Ты говоришь, словно это плохо, - возразил Шикамару.

- Ну, это будет совершенно новая игра без смазки, и если я правильно помню, - произнес Неджи, изменяя их позы таким образом, чтобы Шикамару снова сидел к нему лицом, - мы ее всю использовали вчера ночью.

- И довольно быстро, - ответил Шикамару. – Словно кто-то из нас ее ел.

Неджи просунул палец между ягодицами Шикамару, легко касаясь кончиком пальца красной и болезненной дырочки.

- Один из нас точно ее ел, - ответил он, и Шикамару рассмеялся.

- Ты же понимаешь, что только что объявил всей нашей команде о том, что мы спим вместе, - сказал Шикамару, проводя пальцами по длинным волосам Неджи.

- Они бы и так узнали в любом случае, Шикамару. Я и не думал прятать наши отношения.

- А что с твоей работой? Я – один из твоих подчиненных, знаешь ли.

Неджи скорчил гримасу.

- К черту! Мы вернемся на работу и продолжим выполнять наши обязанности. Я и так позволял этой работе высасывать из себя жизнь. Если они решат, что у них проблемы с нашими отношениями, то я уволюсь и подыщу себе что-нибудь другое. Я не собираюсь заморачиваться этим так, как делал это раньше.

Неджи вздохнул.

- Самое время мне найти себя снова.

Шикамару улыбнулся. Ему определенно нравилось то, что он слышал.

- Я могу чем-то помочь? - спросил он.

Неджи запечатлел легкий поцелуй на губах Шики.

- Ты уже помог, - ответил он ему, притягивая его и обнимая, жест был с радостью ему возвращен.

- И я всегда буду благодарен тебе за это! – закончил Неджи, думая про себя, что если измерять успехи, то этот побьет все рекорды.

Забуза сидел напротив Хаку за столиком в буфете, на пустой тарелке перед ним раньше был омлет со шпинатом и грибами. Солнце висело высоко на небе, а заведение бурлило от обеденной суеты.

- Итак… как ты думаешь, изменятся ли дела на работе к лучшему теперь, после того, как Шикамару стал сексуальным рабом нашего босса? – спросил Хаку, потягивая свой молочный коктейль.

- Пока рано об этом говорить, - ответил Забуза. – Хотя этим утром по телефону он показался мне более счастливым.

- А с чего бы ему таким не быть? – просиял Хаку. – Ну, я хотел сказать, Шикамару не в моем типе, но это не значит, что я не нахожу его славным. Неджи повезло с ним.

Он помолчал, опуская пустой стакан из-под коктейля на стол.

- Ну… собираешься ли ты когда-нибудь сказать Неджи с Шикамару о том, что прошлой ночью нам пришлось вытаскивать под залог Ли и Тен-Тен из полицейского участка?

-Конец 2/2-


End file.
